dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Comeza Ramos
Comeza Ramos (also known as Comeza Ramos: The Movie) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated slapstick comedy film produced by Ntmurd Animation and based on the cartoon series of the same name. It was directed by Ass Dickman, written by the series' creator Conzhea2011. and Micheal Wildshill, and stars Rainn Wilson, Josh Gad, Adam Sandler, John C. Reilly, Jennifer Lawrence, Jodi Benson, Bill Hader, Meg Tilly, William Shather and Harland Williams. This was Ntmurd's first feature-length film to center on an entirely non-human cast. The film was distributed by Columbia Pictures, and was released on January 15, 2016, to mixed reviews from critics and has grossed $82 million worldwide. Plot Five high school teenagers are chosen to form a team called Comeza Ramos in order fight against a terrorist group called PITA, who is kidnapping people and giving them a drug that enables them to control them and also has androids that they use to kidnap them. Cast *Rainn Wilson as Mr. Brid, the leader of Comeza Ramos *Josh Gad as Harry Bard, the second member of Comeza Ramos *Adam Sandler as Borry Clark, the third member of Comeza Ramos *John C. Reilly as Jerry Bainer, the fourth and final member of Comeza Ramos More coming soon! Production After the production of original COMEZA RAMOS film had finished in January 2016, Jennifer Lawrence confirmed that a sequel was in the works as a direct-to-video release. Release was tentatively scheduled for 1996. On March 11, 1994, the sequel, then first titled Comeza Ramos 2, was scheduled for November 15, 2019. The film was later retitled Comeza Ramos: The Last Avenger ''in September 2021, and was finally changed to ''Comeza ramos in January 2016. In May 1996, the film's release date was moved up to July 18, 2014, switching places with Ntmurd Animation' other film ''Ntmurd World: The Movie''. Production of the film began in November 2019. Ntmurd Animation made sure there was something new to see in Comeza Ramos 2 ''by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 2 years of production. Soundtrack Comeza Ramos: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack ''is the soundtrack album for the film, released on January 15, 2016 by Interscope Records. The music was composed by Henry Jackman and Heitor Pereira. Track listing All music composed by Henry Jackman and Heitor Pereira, except "When I Was Bad" by Gree (John C. Reilly). Release Comeza Ramos was released in the United States on January 15, 2016. On August 4, 2017, IMAX Corporation and Columbia announced plans to digitally re-master the film into the IMAX format and release it in IMAX theaters globally on the scheduled release date. Also notable was the fact that it was one of two feature films (the other being Ntmurd World: The Movie) released by Moviehead in the same calendar year, a first for the company. Home media Comeza Ramos was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on May 18, 2016. Reception Box office Comeza Ramos grossed $513.5 million in North America and $116 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $410.5 million. In the United States and Canada, the film grossed $12.1 million on its opening day, earning a total of $82 million for the weekend (with 27% of the gross coming from 3D screenings), finishing second at the box office behind Sunnyside Nathan ($170.2 million). Outside North America, the film opened in the same week as the US and grossed $4.56 million from 12 markets. China ($3.74 million) and Italy ($1.16 million) delivered the biggest openings. After three weekends, it opened to a total of 49 markets where it had the second biggest opening of 2015 in Mexico ($3.1 million) and debuted in the U.K., Ireland and Malta at No. 2 with $5.6 million (including previews) behind The Angry Birds Movie. One of the final markets was Australia where the film opened on New Year's Day 2016, earning $2.6 million in its first week. Critical reaction The film had a 1% + 16% + 41% = 58% on Rotten Tomatoes. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films directed by Conzhea2011 Category:2000s Category:2016 Category:Comeza Ramos Category:Ntmurd Animation Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki Category:Columbia Pictures